


I Never Told You

by IridescentEuphoria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A LOT of violence, Angst, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra says FUCK, Catradora Smut in the near future, Darla - Freeform, Enjoy!, Eventual Smut, F/F, Horde Prime - Freeform, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, Mostly Fluff, Oh also, Pain, Redemption, Swearing, Tw suicidal themes, also may or may not take it to s6, basically just season 5 but with a lot of extra scenes added in, but more detailed, catradora, catradora fluff, im literally just rambling now, may change rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentEuphoria/pseuds/IridescentEuphoria
Summary: Stuck on Horde Prime’s ship, Catra has no choice but to face all the demons she has gained over the years. It causes a pretty big realisation. She knows Adora will never forgive her, but she can send someone Adora loves back to her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra, Bow/Glimmer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	1. Maze of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for a Fic basically ever since I finished Season 5 so, here we are! Enjoy! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Mads x

Etheria was so full of colour. It was something she had never really considered or noticed before. Not that there had been any time to focus on her surroundings, constantly submerged in the lifestyle that war brought. Even when she wasn’t physically fighting, her hours were filled with battle plans, meetings, an training. Now she was stuck in an endless maze of green corridors, she had time to reflect on something so menial as the colours her home planet had. 

Every colour imaginable could be found on Etheria, whether it was the habitat that surrounded each Kingdom – be it the purple and pink shades of Bright Moon. There was green there too of course, but not the lifeless identical green that covered the Velvet Grove, the shades of green differed endlessly thanks to Perfuma, plants were her power after all. Blue could be found everywhere too, from. Frosta’s blue and white Kingdom, as well as the blue ocean that surrounded the Salineas Castle. Or, you could find any colour amongst the people of Etheria too, take Scorpia for instance, with her red claws. But, her favourite colour still remained the same shade of blue; not that of Frosta or Mermista’s Kingdoms, no, it was a special blue that could only be found in the eyes of… _her._

The last colours she could remember though was the fiery red and orange rays of Hordak’s laser cannon as he aimed it at her over and over again, momentarily striking fear into her as each time the laser beam _just_ missed her the sheer heat and force of it still caused it to burn across her skin or bruise from a rough landing it caused. Until she gathered herself and remembered, this was only Hordak. Hordak who couldn’t defeat a bunch of teenage rebels, couldn’t even run the fright zone properly until she was by his side, he was a failure. So, naturally, she used that to her advantage and used every ounce of anger within her to punch him and when her kick landed on the cannon exactly how she had planned, the thing shattered and she had done it, she had won. Just when she thought things were finally over, finally going her way, she was met with _her_ voice and that special sapphire of _her_ eyes.

But it hadn’t really been her at all, it was Double Trouble, who had apparently returned only to needle at every single thing that pained her. Eventually she fell to the ground, unable to really hear anything they were saying above her. Then there had been a blur of pink and purple, and sparkles, of fucking course. She barely reacted to the now Queen of Bright Moon, only speaking when she realised Sparkles had raised some kind of weapon. For once she had nothing to say, no desire to resist, actually she found herself longing for the peace that clearly only death itself would grant her, so she spoke. **“What are you waiting for? Do it.”** And then a flash of green.

Gods, did Catra despise green.

Which was partly why she was raking her claws along the wall of every corridor she found herself walking through – this place desperately needed something different to look at, even scratches were better than the constant nothingness it had. A bigger part of her done it out of both boredom and rebellion, if she got caught, at least she would be faced with Prime’s ‘judgement’ anything was better than the endless walking around doing nothing but looking at the same green and white she had done for the past days, weeks, _months_ even? There was no way to keep track here, she had tried to ask several of the clones but was always met with the same “Prime is eternal. There is no time, no day or night, only Prime’s eternal light.”

As usual though, no one caught her carving deep lines in the ship. ‘Prime sees all’ only applied to those he deemed interesting enough it seemed. That’s how she found out about the teleportation room and she welcomed the discovery. Almost rejoiced at the distraction it provided her, a plan beginning to form in her mind. Then she was summoned by Horde Prime and had to witness the punishment she was in for if she did not comply to his wishes. So now here she was bringing Glimmer a piece of cake, to confirm what she already knew was true, this had been easy enough. Until Glimmer had grabbed her, pleaded with her not to let Prime get to _her._ Then she had asked if this is what she really wanted, her mind far too quickly providing the picture of what she truly wanted causing her to yank her hand away from Glimmer’s and return to her aggressive nature, just like she always did when she started to actually feel things. She could _never_ have what she wanted most.

And yet her mind continued to produce constant images and memories of who she really wanted but could never have, gods after everything, they would never even talk again, they would die enemies… Then she saw her but so much younger, running, playing, and laughing with a younger version of herself too. They were happy and together, _that’s_ what Catra wants but can never have again. Then those words ring in her head again, _‘I’m always gonna be your friend.’_ It’s all it takes to snap her into action, her earlier plan abandoned as she considers things as quickly as she possibly can.

Too soon though Catra has came to a halt, faced with going left or right. She had been so very intent on going left, using the teleportation room to teleport herself back to Etheria and fix things with Adora. She got as far as one single step before she halted as logic flooded her mind. Adora hated her, despised her… wanted her dead, she couldn’t blame her really not after everything. The realisation hit her like a punch to the gut from She-Ra herself, there really was nothing left for her on Etheria -or anywhere. That’s why she had been so welcoming of the death she hoped Glimmer would give her. Her heart lurched in her chest and for a brief second she almost sobbed but instead threw a hand to her mouth to hold it back. Glimmer was right, Prime would get rid of her any day now, she bought time with the planet’s weapon but it was only a matter of time before she was no longer worth anything to him. Dying didn’t scare her, she craved it but she didn’t want to die with Adora hating her. In fact she _couldn’t_ and so she was back to standing alone and helpless on this fucking ship. Maybe she could ask Glimmer- _Glimmer_ , she realised quickly, and began sprinting to Sparkle’s cell, determination the only thing crossing her features now. Glimmer was Adora’s best friend now, she loved Adora – Catra could sense it in the way she talked about her all these nights they spent chatting back to back. Perhaps Adora even loves her too? It didn’t matter, she knew if she could just get Glimmer back to Adora then that would be enough. It wouldn’t fix all her past mistakes, not by a long shot but maybe, just maybe this would mean Adora really would always be her friend until the very end.

Once she reached Glimmer’s cell she bit her lip anxiously, what if the Queen didn’t trust her? Why would she? But she had to try, for Adora. So when she took out the clone and opened the cell door she pinned her ears back and offered her hand to Glimmer, meeting her gaze hoping that her eyes would say everything she didn’t have it in her to say vocally. Finally though, she did speak, only saying what she thought would get through to the sparkly woman in front of her. **”I want to do that one good thing in my life, like you said. So, come with me.”**

Their time was running out fast and even when she had finally gotten Glimmer. Into the teleportation room, no relief was brought to her because she had no idea where exactly she was going to send her. If Prime couldn’t determine Adora’s location, how on Etheria was she supposed to? The flashing light light in front off her only indicated the ship’s quadrant, but that would never do unless… She began typing frantically, if she could just speak to Adora. Then somehow, miraculously a connection was made.

She bit her lip, terrified to start speaking, she had so much to say and so little time. Eventually she choked out an: **“Adora?”**

-

****_“Catra?”_  
  
It felt like a bomb had just went off in Adora’s head, everything seemed to blur slow down, Bow and Entrapta disappearing from the world she now found herself in. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, that _couldn’t_ be Catra, it’s impossible.

**“Don’t sound so happy to hear me.”** It was Catra, it was so evident in that teasing, playful tone that Adora thought she would never hear again, but before she could even get out one word Catra continued **“I’m sending Glimmer to you. I don’t know your exact location, but I can get her to your quadrant. You _have_ to be there to catch her.” **

And just like that Adora’s world hurtled into full speed again, she couldn’t keep up, she could barely breathe. **”W-Wait W-What? What’s going on? Glimmer is with you?”** She just managed to stammer out. She was fully expecting to hear Catra’s high pitched laugh and to hear her tell her just how much of an idiot she was, that she did have Glimmer and was now on Horde Prime’s side. What happened next almost made her wish that had happened.

**“We don’t have time. You need to get to these coordinates now. _Don’t come here_ , no matter what happens. Horde Prime is ready for you.” **Adora desperately clung to the hope Catra was simply toying with her, but the sounds of a struggle were clear and she knew in her heart that this was really happening and Catra really was in serious danger.

Still, she pleaded with Catra to reveal it was just one big cruel joke so shakily, she spoke again. **“Catra I don’t understand. What is-“ “Ugh!”** A pained cry pierced her ears and felt like She-Ra’s sword had just plunged into her chest, they were starting to win.

**“Just listen! Adora… I’m _sorry._ For _everything.”_**

The pleading in the cat’s voice almost caused Adora to sob and fall to her knees. Catra _never_ apologised, she was filled with a momentarily blissful second when she thought that her best friend had finally came back to her and she was about to cry out how she accepted her apology. Then Darla’s robotic voice took over and just like that Catra was gone. _No._

**_“_ ** **No! No! _NO!_ Catra come back!” **

She pleaded desperately, tears finally forming and falling freely from her eyes. Adora was entirely convinced she was going to die from heart break right there, damn saving the Worlds from Horde Prime. Then, just like always, she had to swallow her own feelings for other people.

A small part of her registered that they _had_ to save Glimmer, and on autopilot she did just that. Immediately Adora questioned what had happened on Prime’s ship, completely bypassing the part where she was meant to ask if Glimmer was okay, she would feel bad about that later. Right now she needed answers.

**“I think Catra saved me… I think she saved us all.”**

Adora finally fell to the ground now, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think straight, could barely see. Catra had just died to save Glimmer.

-

_Pain._

That was the only thing that registered in her quickly disappearing mind. In the beginning, she had vowed not to scream, not to give Prime the satisfaction. She took the excruciating pain like a soldier, teeth burrowed into her lip, drawing a constant stream of blood to keep her cries at bay.

Then he had twisted her very mind. Made her watch and see how her efforts had been in vain, that he would still kill Adora. He broke her with the next vision, watching clearly as Glimmer told Adora what would happen to Catra, and all the blonde had done was shrug and spit out **“She made her choice. It’s what she deserves.”**

Catra knew that was true, but hearing it come from the person she loved most, it tore her apart. Now she cried, she screamed, she begged. Prime used that opening to his advantage immediately, submerging her further in the green pool and completely destroying her mind. She wailed wildly, the pain coursing through every cell in her body, she pleaded that her body would just give up.

Her last coherent thought was a blissful reminder that she had kept Adora safe, that she wouldn’t come back, that she could use She-Ra and defeat the bastard who was gripping onto her body so hard he was crushing her.

With that knowledge, she stopped screaming. It was easy to accept her fate, knowing Adora would live – she even began to enjoy the pain, it was what she deserved after all. The silence only further enraged Prime though, he pushed her roughly on to her back and she choked out a few desperate breaths before drowning.

The birth of Horde Prime’s only sister was a truly horrifying thing.

****


	2. Forget Me Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love on my first chapter!! This one is where things start to get a bit different from the show, there’s actually quite a few rough scenes in this chapter so be careful reading! I think the biggest difference right now though, is, well, Adora is convinced Catra has been killed by Prime. 
> 
> Also, ahaha, I’m sure you’ll all have noticed from the mistakes and errors in Chapter 1. I don’t have a beta reader and I tend to post really late for me when I’m almost asleep so I do apologise for any mistakes!!
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy! Lemme know what you think! <3
> 
> Mads x

** Chapter 2 – Walking Reminiscence **

****

Adora had been running on autopilot ever since Catra’s death. She had felt the crushing weight of grief and pain in her chest constantly, it never eased or subsided – it seemed to only grow larger. She vaguely registered Glimmer asking for help with Bow, recalled giving some half hearted response that was at least true, she wasn’t the friendship guy after all, she _had_ to punch her feelings out. There was no time for her to feel anything at all, she _had_ to save the World, that was her destiny – she didn’t have any choice in the matter, she never did. She knew she was being a bad friend, unable to offer Glimmer anything at all really. A loud, disgusted voice echoed in her mind that she had _always_ been a bad friend. If she hadn’t left Catra, abandoned her like she _promised_ she never would, Catra would still be alive.

This was the duty of She-Ra, she wasn’t even able to take a minute to grieve for the person she grew up with, her best friend, her partner in crime, her…

Adora threw the back of her head into the ship’s wall behind her again. She had to keep focused, if she continued to think about Catra, she would break down and the entire Universe would perish.

Terrifyingly, not even this knowledge gave her even a second of relief from the grief that waged a war inside her. She truly had never been so grateful for a fight in her life than when she happened upon the Star Siblings. A quiet, dark, part of her was even disappointed to learn they weren’t on Prime’s side so the fight was stopped before it ever really began. Back to She-Ra duties… without She-Ra. She returned back to the safety of autopilot Adora, only just managing to keep up conversation. Which is why she had just jumped up to proclaim herself _not_ smart in front of the siblings, she almost managed a laugh at that. Almost. Then she found herself talking about Catra again, and she couldn’t breathe all over again. Trying to stammer out what exactly Catra was to her; not a friend, not an enemy, not a stranger, not a member of the rebellion, no, she was so much more than all of those things…

A flash of hope appeared for the briefest of seconds when She-Ra returned, only to leave as quickly as she came. It felt like only a few seconds had passed when she found herself back on ‘Darla’ and stood watching Bow and Glimmer talk. Glimmer’s apology to Bow struck her heart like one of Bow’s very own arrows, she expected Glimmer to disappear from Bow, just like Catra had done after apologising too. But, they got to continue talking, he got to accept her apology and even take her hands in his own. Her heart ached and the tears started to sting at her eyes again, _that_ was what she wanted, _needed,_ but could never have. She had to look away from her friends, back to the stars and beg the tears not to fall, the thoughts to stop. But when Glimmer places a hand on her shoulder, asking if she was okay, Adora knew she couldn’t push this feeling down, couldn’t ignore her own heart this time. **“Yeah, I just…”**

She pulled out of Glimmer’s gentle grip, couldn’t meet her friend’s gaze, anxiety and guilt bubbling in her at the prospect of asking them to do something for her, for _Catra._

**“Look, I know this is going to sound crazy and dangerous, and I know Catra was our enemy and she’s done a lot of bad things and hurt a lot of people, but…”**

Apparently though, she hadn’t been doing a good enough job of hiding her emotions and feelings because Glimmer gently pulled her around to look at her before speaking softly, no hesitance or shock present in the Queen’s voice as she finished Adora’s sentence. **“You wanna go back for her.”**

It wasn’t even a question, it was a clean cut statement and Adora couldn’t find it in herself to fight anymore. She all but melted in Glimmer’s arms and her eyes glazed over again with tears that she had _still_ not allowed to fall. **“I _can’t_ just leave her there. I _have_ to try.”**

Her gaze fell to her feet again, expecting and preparing to hear both Bow and Glimmer explaining how there was no way they would go back to The Velvet Grove for Catra after everything she did. Or worse, that Glimmer would start to cry and admit to Adora that Catra was gone. That she had died on Prime’s ship _alone_ and _afraid,_ and there was no sense in risking so much for a body.

Miraculously, Glimmer’s voice remained soft and steady as she guided Adora’s gaze back to her own. **“Catra _sacrificed herself_ to save me. Whatever you need to do, I’m with you.” **

Adora smiled so slightly, but it was the first true smile she had mustered since Catra had been killed. Then Bow put his arms around both of them and spoke just as softly. **“Then let’s do this. Best friend squad style.”**

The sigh of pure relief that fell from Adora’s lips felt like the first breath she had taken in years.

Afterwards, Adora had went straight to training. Finding a quieter part of the ship to go through her daily rounds of strengthening exercises. Right after that, she trained with her… stick. She had been almost out of breath when she realised how stupid it had been to bother training with the stick, what exactly was she gonna do? Ask Horde Prime to duel with her? She sighed in frustration and threw the stick to the ground a little more forcefully than intended.

On her way to the ship’s shower room she couldn’t help but stop just before the bunks, hearing Bow and Glimmer talking quietly – she usually would never eavesdrop on her friends but a certain name had commanded her attention and launched her morals into space.

**“Are you sure you’re okay with going back Glimmer? You know I’m your best friend, in the whole world, and I’ll support you and never pry but… I can tell Horde Prime hurt you. I don’t know what way, and I won’t make you tell me but I don’t like you having to go _back.”_**

****

She could hear Glimmer sigh and shuffle on the bunk a little before she answered him. **“He never _really_ hurt me, I was worth too much. And, it’s not like I _wanna_ go back but we have to-“**

**“For Catra?”**

Adora balled her fists together and was about to storm into the room, but Glimmer was speaking again and she halted her steps.

**“You know more than anyone how much I hated Catra. But, she kept me sane in the Velvet Glove. She’s actually _really_ funny Bow, she’s not the villain I thought she was. Plus, she _saved me.”_**

****

Adora was _not_ prepared for the wave of emotions that flooded her all at once. Hearing Glimmer talk about Catra this way, giving her the beautiful vision of her best friend and her…Catra actually talking. Being _friends_ even? She couldn’t explain it but it made her so unbelievably happy, and now _happy_ tears began to mix in with the heartbroken ones. If Catra had lived, they could have had a future together. She knew Bow, he would love Catra too as soon as they spoke- oh, oh no, he _would_ have loved her if they _had_ gotten to speak.

Entirely certain she was going to throw up, she ran past the bunk room to get to the showers quicker, when all of a sudden a blanket of purple hair was in front of her and Entrapta’s voice was _right_ beside her. The sheer shock got rid of Adora’s nausea almost instantly and she looked to Entrapta eyes wide. **“Entrapta what are you-“**

**“Oh, Hi Adora!! I noticed you were observing Bow and Glimmer too. But, the research can be all for naught if you’re seen, so I thought you’d prefer to come in the Vents with me! It’s a much better place to observe interactions between others, you won’t get caught as long as you’re quiet enough!”**

Adora simply stood, eyes still wide, a bewildered look painted over her features. Eventually, when her head had time to catch up she couldn’t help but smile at the woman at her side.

**“Thanks for the offer Entrapta, but I think I’ve done enough people watching for one day.”**

She said with a guilty smile as she rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassment creeping over her at the fact she really had been ‘observing’ Bow and Glimmer making her blush.

Entrapta was fully staring at her now, almost as if she was one of the purple haired girl’s robots, studying her closely.

**“You seem… sad? It’s because of Catra right?”**

Adora bit her lip and nodded slowly, unable to hold eye contact any longer – the mere mention of Catra’s name rendering her silent again. Entrapta didn’t seem to mind though, she just continued to study Adora, eventually trying to mimic how Glimmer had put her hands on her shoulders earlier but with her hair instead. It took a few moments before Entrapta tried a different method of comfort, one she was more familiar with. She pulled out the tablet and began typing things out quickly.

**“Given the data and information we have currently, it’s more than likely that this mission is suicide – Horde Prime has every advantage. However, _we_ do have one thing that he doesn’t, one thing he isn’t prepared for!”**

Adora tilted her head now, confused at what they could possibly have that the Horde Leader would not. When she hadn’t asked what in a few minutes, Entrapta beamed.

**“ _Me!_ And I’d say that gives us one pretty big advantage! I think we have a decent chance of success if I er- we! Make a fool proof plan.”**

Adora beamed briefly at Entrapta and nodded once more. **“You’re right Entrapta, Horde Prime has no idea what’s coming for him.”**

Entrapta laughed mischievously in agreement before suddenly hopping back in the vent, to plan Adora assumed.

They didn’t stop planning until they reached the Velvet Glove, each one of them determined to fulfil the mission as quickly as possible and get away without any major injuries. It was a solid plan Adora reassured herself as they approached Prime’s ship. Prime had no idea She-Ra was… gone so she still maintained that upper hand.

Once she had finally entered the throne room and met Horde Prime for the first terrifying time, it occurred to her that no kind of plan would assure success in the face of the being in front of her. She kept her face unreadable of any emotions, ensuring that Prime couldn’t pick up on her anxiety or nerves. She-Ra may be gone, but Adora was still just as brave and strong. Especially because she was here for _Catra._ So she played along, listened to his ramblings and statements about the First Ones, his empire, all of it until she couldn’t take it anymore.

**“I don’t fight for the first ones. I fight for _my home_ , for _myself,_ and for _my friends._**

-

Little Sister was ecstatic, humbled, overjoyed, to be granted a spot at Prime’s side. _On the inside of course._ A distant voice of thousands hummed inside of her. _Outward and physical displays of emotion are reserved only for whom Little Sister?_

**_“Horde Prime, of course.”_ **

****

She spoke softly to the voices, bowing her head in complete submission, her tail now laying limp on the ground beside her as she resumed her silent worship of the God beside her but suddenly she was blessed by his hand tightly gripping her shoulder.

**“Do not despair Little Sister, you have not been purified completely _yet._ Come now, it is time you were Adorned.” **

Sister did not reply, for compliance was the only communication allowed between herself and Prime, unless explicitly instructed to speak. So, she followed behind him obediently.

Once she had reached a pure white room with a single green spotlight, she was instructed to stand under the spotlight, which she did immediately. Little Sister _loved_ green, it was the Lord’s Light after all. She stood quietly, awaiting further instructions, looking only at her own feet.

Then, a clone stepped forwards and without a single word, began cutting away Sister’s hair. Her hand shot up involuntarily, some part of her did _not_ want this. Only a second passed by before her hand was snapped backwards a painful crack echoing in the room, she began to scream but was stopped from doing so as Prime took over. **“Do not try to stop my will again, Little Sister. You _force_ me to hurt you, I do not wish to cause you suffering. Now, who’s fault is it you feel pain? And remember, no screaming.” **

Her hand returned to her side, the pain coursing through her veins but in a calm, smooth voice she simply said. **“It is my fault Horde Prime. Thank you for reminding me of your power.”** The Pain did offer a distraction from her hair being cut away, she was thankful for that, she didn’t want to know why something so small caused her to rebel against her Lord’s will.

When the clone finally finished Little Sister felt terribly small and began to shake, a chill covering her neck before the voices swirled around and twisted her mind again. _It was nothing but a burden, Horde Prime has freed you. Be grateful._

With that she stood taller now and began to walk out of the spotlight but she was frozen in her steps as Prime took control and placed her back under the spotlight.

**“I did not tell you to move. Remove your clothing. As I said, it is time for you to be adorned.”**

Little Sister froze and dared a glance upwards to Prime’s all seeing eyes. She longed for some hint of humour, that he had been so loving as to provide a distraction from losing her hair – there was none.

She stood, unmoving, too afraid to look around the room and see the eyes of all her brothers staring directly at her. They started their whispers immediately. _This is his will. Let go of your fear. We are your brothers, we must see you at your most vulnerable. How else are we to protect you Little Sister?_

When she still didn’t move Horde Prime stood up quickly, walking over to her until he was towering high above her and looking deep into her own green eyes. **“Do as I ask. Or they will be forced from you.”**

Under his all knowing and powerful gaze she obeyed, she _had_ to. It was not a fast process, her body trembling and eyes closing as she shed her old clothing, until finally she stood bare and cold. A deep part of her told her it was natural to lift her arms, try to cover her chest but Prime’s hand shot out and he studied her. She was too trapped in his gaze to notice the clones who had appears behind her with a white outfit made especially to fit her exact body shape. Prime watched as they dressed her, waited until the uniform had began to fuse with her body as it did with the others before finally releasing her hand. **“You have done exceptionally well Little Sister, you deserve a reward. You will come to my throne room when called.”**

The praise alone was the only reward she craved and the feelings of fear washed away to leave her feeling at peace once more. She smiled thankfully before bowing her head once more.

**“I want her added to the list of Hosts. If I do not elect her as my new vessel, she will carry and bring forth my next, improved generation.”**

The clone simply nodded and walked to the screen at the side of the room before he started to type and alter things.

Little Sister still hadn’t moved, for moving without permission was worthy of severe punishment, and she longed only for Prime’s approval. Eventually, two of her brothers came to escort her to the throne room. Just before they reached the doors though, she was _chosen!_ Oh, what a glorious reward; to see through Prime’s own eyes!

She gasped at what she saw, a face, so very familiar. But she did not know this woman, had never known her. That deep, burrowed down part of her was screaming now though, to look into the eyes of the person in front of Prime. As soon as she did the blonde and _blue_ eyed woman demanded **“Now, for the last time, _where_ is Catra?”**

_Catra. That was the voice’s name. Hidden deep inside of her. That voice that was now clawing to get out and screaming at her, got one word out of her, just one._

**_“Adora!?”_ **


	3. Walking Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save the Cat with more Angst and Pain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bbys! 
> 
> Sorry this one took so long, life’s been kinda shitty lately lol. 
> 
> So! This is the last Chapter that is going to be exactly like the show but more fleshed out, this is my retelling of Save the Cat with more pain and angst. Chapter 4 is where things are gonna go my way and my own story will come through.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! 
> 
> Mads x

Once again the entire world around Adora seemed to fall away, the air, the time, everything. She narrowed her eyes at Prime, looking for some kind of trick. _How_ could she possibly have just heard Catra’s voice, not even just Catra’s voice but it was her calling out for Adora.

**_“Catra?_ ** **Where are you!?”**

Her eyes darted about wildly trying to find some hint of blue and yellow, but there was none to be found. Just glowing green eyes in every person she saw, Prime’s sickening voice drew her attention back to him, a hint of mockery in his tone.

**“Ah, yes, your Catra. She hoped you would come for her, poor thing, so all I had to do was wait. As she _would_ have said, you are so very predictable.”**

As she _would_ have said. So it was true then, she couldn’t have heard Catra. She really was dead, Adora couldn’t breathe again and it was taking every ounce of strength in her to keep standing. Then, Prime spoke again.

**“ _Come here, child.”_**

Adora whipped her gaze around, desperate to see the deep red of Catra’s outfit. Heartbreakingly, only 3 more clones walked into the throne room. Two standard ones accompanying a smaller, cloaked clone. Something was _wrong._ The smaller clone lifted it’s hands and pulled down the hood.

**“Hello, Adora.”**

Adora’s eyes widened and she began to tremble. Too many emotions coursing through her at once. A trickle of hope had came, seeing Catra and knowing she was alive had even brought a smile to her face. A wave of pain washed every part of it away when she saw those eerie, empty green eyes and the cut back way too short hair. This was _not_ her Catra.

She stood staring for what seemed like whole lifetimes before forcing her eyes shut to take a much needed breath. When she opened them again she tried to grab Catra, only to be restrained by two clones. **“What did you _do_ to her!?” **She demanded hysterically.

Chipped Catra completely ignores Adora, doesn’t even offer her a glance in her direction and instead walks to the foot of Prime’s throne, getting on her knees and bowing

**“I have made her anew. I saw her mind, so ensnared in grief and rage and pain...and I brought her to the light. Isn't that right, Little Sister?”**

Adora looks on in complete disbelief before shouting **“Catra, you have to fight it!”**

Chipped Catra barely even reacts, only looking to Adora completely passively. **“My place is with Horde Prime, Adora. I don't want to leave.”**

Horde Prime is standing tall, proud, and his voice laced with a smug tone. **“Tell her what I've done for you.”**

Chipped Catra awaits for permission before she walks to Adora, slowly, none of Catra’s usual energy when faced with her. **“Prime has given me peace. Something you could never do.”** She stops talking when she’s directly in front of the other woman and places a hand on her cheek. **“You broke my heart. But he has made it whole again. Don't you see? This is for the best. I'm happy here. You could be happy, too.”**

Adora is staring deep into those green eyes, searching for even the ghost of Catra but she can’t find her. She turns her eyes to Prime again, anger bubbling inside her again. **“Let her go.”**

**“Shall we make a deal, Adora? I will give her to you, if...you want her... But first, you must do something for me. You will give me She-Ra.”**

Adora, still angry, felt determination wash over her as she spoke definitively. **“Never.”**

Horde Prime smirks and says nonchalantly ‘Very well’ before he snaps his fingers. The high pitched noise that screams over the earpiece is _agony._ She can’t help but fall to her knees and rip it out, Prime’s foot crushing the piece as soon as it hit the floor.

**“You miscalculated.I see all. I know all. You thought yourself worthy to challenge me...but you are nothing but a false hero, the last of the First Ones to fall at my hands. You have led your friends to destruction.”**

At his last word, he tightens his grip on Catra's shoulder and she gasps, her eyes glitching and then turning back to normal briefly, and as soon as Catra feels in control her eyes shoot to Adora’s. Adora can’t help but gasp at the sight, so Catra _was_ still in there! It didn’t last though, the chip tightening its grasp on her mind and soon enough they were green once more.

Horde Prime is watching the entire thing, with nothing but amusement. **“Go on, I know you want to Adora, fulfil your purpose.Bring out She-Ra, and strike me down.”** He taunts, still smirking triumphantly.

Adora breathes out a heavy sigh, almost sobbing now as she looks from Prime to Ca- Chipped Catra.

**“Ah, but you two must have a lot of catching up to do. I will leave you to it. Let me know when you're ready to make a deal.”**

Horde Prime and his clones walk away, the only noise now is the opening of the door and then her own heavy breathing. Then the sound of claws unsheathing,

Little Sister wasted no time in advancing on the blonde in front of her, the earlier hesitance completely erased. The voices of her brothers had told her this was a threat to Prime’s empire, she _must_ kill the woman.

Adora shouts in pain as Chipped Catra punches her before dodging the second blow and attempts to restrain Catra, kicking her away to give her time to ready herself for the next swipe of those deadly claws. She catches her hand before those claws can do any real damage and she finally manages to restrain her. Choking back the emotions that threatened to drown her. 

**“Catra, listen to me. I know you're still in there. I'm not leaving without you.”**

Catra strains in her grasp before relenting and letting out a breathy sort of laugh. 

**“It’s gonna be okay—“**

Chipped Catra's arm bones crack and snap, twisting unnaturally in Adora's grip. The awful noise echoing through the room, causing Adora to stop in pure shock. Too distracted with the fact Catra had just essentially broke her hand without even a whimper of pain, she didn’t have time to stop Catra from using her other hand to drag her claws along her leg. She gasped in pain as Catra put her into a tight hold, _this really wasn’t Catra, she would never use her claws so hard on me._ She didn’t have time to think on that at all, Chipped Catra now speaking passively in her ear.

**“Everything is already okay. We are with Prime now. There is no need for you to suffer, Adora. Come into the light with me.”**

Adora couldn’t take it anymore, she found herself even wishing that Prime had just killed Catra instead of… this. He had completely erased everything that she had l- liked about Catra, everything that made her, _her._ She yelled out angrily before grabbing Chipped Catra and throwing her against Prime’s throne. The back of the cat girl’s neck slamming against it and the chip began to sizzle with electricity. It was then a laugh left Catra’s mouth, but it was _not_ her laugh. Instead it was almost a hysterical, manic, sort of laughter – it was terrifying. And Adora desperately longed for her real laugh to take over.

**“Snap out of it, Catra. I don't want to hurt you...”**

Chipped Catra finally finishes laughing with a quick inhale and a sad, twisted sort of smile. **“But you have already hurt me. Prime has set me free of that pain. The pain that _you_ caused.”**

Little Sister got back up on her feet as she tried to make sense of this situation she had found herself in. She _could_ remember the pain the woman in front of her had caused her, but _how,_ why had Prime allowed her a look into her past life, it was blasphemy.

**“He will set us all free...forever. A world of peace, without end.”**

Silence fills the dark hall once more as Adora stares at Catra in a horrified mixture of sadness and utter disbelief. Chipped Catra then pounces at Adora, who dodges her attack just at the last moment, then punches back, connecting with a grunt. Chipped Catra returns the punch and swipes her sharp claws at her. Adora grabs her arms, grunting with the effort, and pushes her roughly backwards trying desperately not to hurt Carta but instead stop her attacks. However, her heart almost stopped beating as the catgirl neared the very edge of the platform, she reaches out terrified the other would fall. _**“Catra!”**_

Chipped Catra notices how close she had been to falling, then laughs again, a deranged short sound before stepping backward.

Adora gasps and lunges to grab her, only just able to catch her before she plunged to her death. She pulls her in close for an embrace, almost cries at how at least this felt like Catra, just skinner, smaller. Almost jumping from the sheer shock, Adora groans in pain as Chipped Catra dug her claws through her jacket, t-shirt, and then skin. She can feel the blood trickling down her back now. 

Horde Prime’s voice now intertwined with Catra, was sickeningly smooth, like they were laughing at her. **“Oh, Adora... How long will you drag this out? You will destroy the ones you love in the process.”**

With that Chipped Catra grabbed onto her collar and swung her around towards the edge of the platform. She let her dangle off the edge, staring at her with an empty, terrifying smile. It fit the twisted voice that came from her mouth.

**“She was afraid in the end. And, she _suffered._ Perhaps I shall make her my new vessel. Though, she would not last me long. What do you think, Adora?”**

Adora decided in that second that everything her time as a Rebel taught her about being the ‘good guys’ no longer mattered – she was going to kill Prime, she was going to make him _afraid_ in the end, and make him _suffer._ It was this unbridled rage that caused her to cry out as she charged forward, throwing Prime’s version of Catra against the control panel. She very quickly remember that this was still _Catra’s_ body when it began to laugh, and she wanted to disappear with the realisation she had just hurt Catra, her face fell in anguish. Then, like a miracle, as Chipped Catra began to look up to her – the empty green eyes were replaced with worry filled blue and yellow and a will to fight overcame everything else she was feeling.

**“I am _not_ giving up on you Catra.”**

She was met with only a smug smirk before Chipped Catra responded bluntly. **“Then you are fool. You cannot stop Horde Prime. He will reign triumphant over _all_ the Universe. It is, destiny- _agh!”_**

A pain filled cry cut short the standard speech and Adora clung to her, desperately trying to take the pain from her. **_“No!”_**

The control panel began to crackle with impending explosion and she knew she had no time to waste, holding Catra close, she jumped away from the blast – shielding the cat girl’s body with her own. Her eyes were glued to the place they had _just_ been standing. How had they managed to escape that, without _She-Ra._ She didn’t have long to dwell on it though, the chip began to fizz and once again she was filled with that overwhelming, strangulating feeling that the girl in her arms was about to die.

However, after a few disoriented and pained quiet little noises, Catra’s _real_ eyes were looking at her. Adora hadn’t expected a grand show of affection from her, it was Catra after all. She didn’t expect what was said though, in fact it almost tore her heart in half.

**“Adora… you should’ve stayed away. Why did you come back? We both know I _don’t_ matter.”**

She longed for time. Time to cry and yell at Catra for being so _stupid._ How dare she say she doesn’t matter, that she meant nothing, she was the only light Adora ever saw for years – even in the midst of a _war_ it was often only Catra that kept her going, even from the other side, as her biggest enemy. They didn’t have time though, it was a luxury they simply couldn’t afford. So instead she took a chance by softly cupping the soft, downy fur of her cheek whilst she could. It was a risk, those claws could amputate her hand at any second. She begged the touch to speak to Catra, just like it had done when they were still in the Horde and couldn’t, wouldn’t _dare_ to speak such things out loud. **“You matter to _me.”_**

Catra’s eyes locked with the blonde’s, shock washing over her as she allowed real _tears_ to flow down her cheeks. This couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t. It had to be yet another one of Prime’s mind bending torture sessions. Still, her hand slowly edged up to grip Adora’s wrist to check if she really was there. She felt the soft, smooth skin of her wrist and was overcome with emotion but before she could say anything at all, the whispers returned. They burrowed into her mind, changing everything until finally, she was Little Sister once more.

Now, she only recognised the person above her as a threat to her Lord. She swiped at her, should have unsheathed her claws and ended it there. But, her body carried her away instead, like some bizarre part of her didn’t want to fight. A shock of electricity caused her to cry out as she continued to walk further away, closer to the edge as she clutched the back of her neck in pain.

Adora reached for her, longing for nothing more than to grab her and hold her closer than close in her arms _forever._ Then she remembered who exactly it was she was fighting for.

The woman in front of her was not some sensitive Princess or scared citizen that had to be coddled and comforted. No, this was _Catra_. And they were both raised in the Horde where showing even a hint of any kind of feeling was seen as nothing but _weakness._ No, she had to speak in a language that only they understood. So instead of softly speaking and coaxing Catra she stomped her foot down, shouting now, only a demanding kind of determination spilling forth. **“Come on Catra! You have _never_ listened to anyone in your life! Are you _really_ going to start _now!?”_**

And she was right, this _did_ get through to Catra. Almost immediately the catgirl clenched her fists and shook them in anger and annoyance. Adora would take that, she would take Catra being angry at her for the rest of their lives over the hollowed she’ll Prime had tried to turn her into. However, it turns out the annoyance was directed more to her own head, for when she turned around again her blue and yellow eyes had returned. Oh, how Adora had taken those eyes for granted. They were so unique, so special, so _beautiful._

**“You’re _such_ an idiot.” **Catra almost whispered, raw and real emotion lacing her voice. This was her Catra, only her Catra would call her an idiot. Who knew being insulted could be so heartbreakingly romantic. All Adora could do was nod in agreement, more tears spilling from her eyes.

**“Yeah! I know!”**

Catra was quietly, softly laughing now. Not that twisted, fake noise that had tried to mimic her laughter earlier and each glimpse of her _real_ Catra filled Adora with more hope and strength than even She-Ra had ever done. She could do this. She could do this for Catra.

**“I’m going to take you home.”**

Catra’s body and mind were aching. She recalled feeling physical pain from fighting her own head before. The depression and heartbreak Adora’s abandonment had caused brought constant headaches and stomachaches. This was on a completely different level. Every time she managed to break free and talk to Adora, it was like the highest euphoria possible. Only to be ripped back down by the constant choking and swirling of the voices of her… _brethren._ Ah yes, Little Sister knew this, she welcomed this. _All beings must suffer to become pure._

But this woman… this _Adora?_ Had so much power, she continued to draw her back, out of Prime’s light and back to who she once was, back to Catra. Catra burst through at the mention of home, as he home was standing in front of her.

Every part of her was convinced that none of this was real, simply just more torture from her Lord until she was worth of mercy. But, she had to try, had to see if there was any chance that this really could be _Adora._

**“You _promise?”_** She begged desperately, knowing only her Adora would know the meaning of this word. And of course, she did, right away.

**“I _promise!”_**

For once in her life Catra was ready to give in, wanted nothing more than to sink to her knees and sob in Adora’s arms, because it really was her. For once, Adora hadn’t left her behind, she reached out to her slowly. **“Adora-“**

They were so _close._ Adora could feel the heat radiating from Catra’s hand as it neared her own, and for a second she allowed herself to breathe. Maybe Catra really was gonna be okay after all.

Then her wrist snapped backwards, the sickening sound of bone _cracking_ echoed through the room. She fought it with everything she had inside her, but all too soon did the green glow possess her once more and Prime’s voice returned. **“Disappointing. Some creatures were destined only for destruction.”**

Catra’s eyes shot open in complete shock, her pupils constricting to the size of mere pin pricks as they locked onto Adora. She was terrified, knowing for a fact that Prime had not just let her go. That knowledge had been correct of course, barely even a second later did a massive electric pulse spark it’s way through her body. She screamed in pain, it felt like every part of her was on fire, then everything went black. Her last coherent thought had been _Adora._

It all happened _so fast_ , Adora thought as she cried out **_“NO!”_** Whilst trying to grab Catra before she fell, she failed though and the anxiety that ripped through her was agonising. Perhaps it was that anxiety that made her leap down into the unknown – without even so much as a single second of hesitation or worry for those she was leaving behind, perhaps it was nothing but raw adrenaline. Perhaps it was both.

The fall had been over quick, ending in her body slamming against the cold, hard floor. For a considerably long few moments after landing, she had no idea where she was or what had even happened. Eventually when she was able, she blinked her eyes open – the hurt and confusion plastered over her face. Then she saw her, saw _Catra,_ lying motionless on the ground – the only indication she was even alive was the shallow breathing of her chest.

Adora jumped to her feet immediately, only to be brutally reminded that she was no longer She-Ra as she fell to the ground a second after standing. She-Ra wouldn’t have even _felt_ that fall, no, she was definitely Adora agin and she couldn’t stand. Instead she crawled as quickly as she could to Carra’s side.

She was afraid to say anything, to terrified to get no response, to discover that Catra truly was dead this time but she had to be brave, had to be strong. So she tentatively picked Catra’s limp body up to lie her in her lap and whisper to her softly. **“Catra? It’s okay, I’m here.”**

She begged Catra to roll her eyes, and call her stupid or weak for crying but all she got were some laboured breaths. Catra was _dying_ and there was nothing she could do about it. Her heart was breaking, she could physically feel each part of it cracking as she pulled the Catgirl closer and cried without restraint, her best friend was dying after all and she was utterly powerless.

Then, Horde Prime had surrounded her. This fucking bastard couldn’t even let her say _goodbye?_ Let her _grieve?_ Catra had just perished and he was talking about deals?

The raw, white hot, fury that blazed through her took over and without even trying she was standing up. A powerful force holding her up where her legs had failed her only moments ago, the only thing she was aware of and in strict control of was the arm she had around Catra, she tightened that protectively. Her free hand rose into the air and with a power so familiar to her but also so very foreign to her, she spoke. **_“For the honour of Greyskull!”_**

****

****


End file.
